


Until The End

by Nevanna



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fight could have ended very differently.  Charles knows that it still can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until The End

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on 1/24/14, in response to the "till death do us part" challenge on the LiveJournal community **comicdrabbles**.

“You plan on visiting him, don’t you?” Jean asks.

Charles lowers the newspaper. His oldest friend’s face stares at him from the front page. “I suppose this is the point where I pretend that I still have a personal life, and that it is my own business.” He can’t quite make the words sound like an admonition.

“This was probably the best way the fight could have ended,” she reminds him, just as gently.

Charles understands, and can’t disagree: she and her teammates are safe, the students are safe, and the world as they know it has not been destroyed. Their enemy is in the only prison that will hold him, until he breaks free or perishes in captivity. Charles cannot ignore either possibility.

He will not tell Jean how long he tried to dream of a happier outcome, even after he knew too well what Erik was becoming, and it became obvious that they would not be at each other’s sides forever.

Now, he thinks of what Magneto almost did, and the revenge that he will take if he is released upon the world, and the phrase “till death do us part” takes on a much more dreadful meaning.


End file.
